Leader To Collared
by Story Time With Coaldust
Summary: Pinestar, noble leader of ThunderClan, has chosen to spend his last life as a collared cat, with leaving his Clan in shock and sadness, Pinestar's life wasn't all happy and easy, it was quite the opposite. And boy, was it an adventure. -Note: Pinestar isnt in the main characters section, because he wasn't in the list :/ -
1. Chapter 1

The former ThunderClan leader lashed his tail as he stepped out of his Clan's camp for the last time. Pinestar sighed, his soft paw-pads thudding against the leafy forest floor. He could till feel the tension in the soft and warm breezes of the air, and it sure did make his fur rise. Pinestar wrinkled his scarred muzzle and mumbled. "I wonder if they'll remember me..." he fluffed his dark red fur in an attempt to seem larger, as he would probably be found soon. Pinestars slow and steady trot slowly turned into a fast pace, his paws thudding against the crispy forest floor, his fluffy red tail flying wildly in the passing by wind.

The dark red leader skidded to a stop at his destination, his vibrant green eyes flashing with relief as no patrols had spotted him. Pinestar walked along the fences, his tail swaying as he made his way over to his fellow ginger kittypet's twoleg den. Pinestar knew that the plump kittypet, Jake would hopefully be able to refer him to a twoleg looking for a cat, hopefully.

Hopefully.

Pinestar unsheathed his thorn-sharp claws and sank them into he sturdy wood of the fence, splinters emitting from where his claws had landed. He managed to haul his large and broad figure onto the clawed brown fence with ease. He scanned his gaze along Jake's yard, searching for any sign of the friendly ginger tom. His eyes flashed brightly and he leaped into the yard, his paws crunching into the soft green grass. He wavd his tail i greeting to the kittypet. "Hello, Jake!" he meowed, a dull longing still clung to him like a scar.

The kittypet raised his head and smiled. "Hey, Pinestar! What are you up to? Shouldn't you be at your Clan?" he questioned, oblivious that he had abandoned ThunderClan to become a kittypet. A kittypet.

...Wonderful.

Pinestar sighed and meowed quietly. "Well... the thing is... I left to become a kittypet, I was wondering if you knew of any places I could go?" he asked, tail swaying guilty. Jake frowned slightly.

"Ah. You could stay at my place until you can find a home, but no, I do not know of any homes that are wanting a cat."


	2. Chapter 2

Pinestar had settled into Jake's home. The red leader wasn't very fond of the taste of the food, the taste was stale and mixed. How could Jake even like this food?

The former leader looked over to the plump kittypet who was digging away in his food, crumbs flying out of his bowl. the kittypet was clearly enjoying his meal. He let out a meow of surprise as Jake's twoleg picked him up. Pinestar purred at the twoleg's gentle strokes on his head, enjoying and savoring the feeling. The twoleg placed him back down infront of his water bowl.

Pinestar lapped up drops of water and smiled, twoleg life wasn't as bad as the Clan's thought. It was perfect. He switched from his water to his food, finishing it quickly. He looked behind him to see Jake waiting. "About time!" Jake purred, amused by Pinestar's quickness to eat the food. Pinestar smiled. "Kittypet life is perfect!" he meowed, pulling out of the Cat-flap to the outside world. He could sense the kittypet following him out.

Jake looked at Pinestar, a question ringing in his tone. "Pinestar or should I call you _Pine,_ do you wanna meet the others? I'm not the only kittypet around." he looked at Pinestar, his gaze pleading for him to agree. Pinestar swung his head into the air, scrambling up the fence along with Jake. He clung to the the thin, wooden top of the fence, it shook ever so slightly, causing Pinestar to shift. The leader turned his head to look at Jake. "I don't know... they might be afraid of me." Jake laughed, amusement in his gaze. "Why would we be afraid of you? If I can trust you, they can trust you aswell." Pinestar sighed and agreed silently. Jake grinned and started to walk along the fence. "Yay! Follow along!" Pinestar flicked his nicked ear, he stood up and walked behind Jake, raising his scarred muzzle to the air and sniffing. _Hopefully they won't be scared of me._ he thought, gaze faltering.

Jake soon jumped into a dark yard, flicking his tail for Pinestar to follow. A tall, but lithe tom padded over to them, his eyes bright and cheery. "Hey Jake!" he meowed. Jake smiled and meowed. "Hello, Kodiak!" he meowed at the tall brown tom.

"Who's this?" Kodiak asked, noticing Pinestar behind Jake.


End file.
